Crimson Tear
by Aerys-Hime
Summary: During the preparation for the Halloween party, Len befriended the strange girl in school named, Kahoko. She is a quiet and lonesome girl. And Len is just about to reveal a dark past of hers he did not expect.
1. Chapter 1

**CrImSoN tEaR_  
><em>**

_.  
><em>

_"No! Don't do this to me…"_

_"Please! I'm begging you… I'm sorry. Please spare me! AAAHH!"_

_He held her wrist tightly, then pulled her up. He then shifted his hand to her neck, pinning her on the wall._

_"Say your last words, MY Kahoko."_

_"I… w-want… to live…"_

_He raised the knife, and immediately punctured her heart._

_Blood began to drip down, one after another._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Halloween was soon to arrive. Thus, the students of Gakuen Seiso, occupied themselves in preparing for this special event. Putting up booths, creepy signs and banners, scary masks and other hanging Halloween decoration. Everyone is extremely excited for this upcoming day.

.

Except for a guy named Tsukimori Len, who hid himself in one of the musics rooms to practice. Such events, even christmas, nor his own birthday, never interest him.

While taking a break from practicing, he looked over the window and underneath a tree, sits the girl he secretly has his eyes on. The girl who makes his heart pound.

And the one he can see his future with…

.

But even once, he cant get himself to talk to her. Nobody has had a good conversation with her. But there were these people who did nothing but t make fun of her.

Yet, it didn't kept from from liking her. And the next thing he next is…

He's absentmindedly walking towards her already.

.

He stopped when she gasped at his presence.

"I'm sorry… Did I scare you?"

"No… not at all…"

Len smiled. "It's the first time I heard your voice."

"I don't speak that much… Nobody wants to talk to me anyway." She said, head bowed in embarrassment.

"That's not true. .. I'm here."

She smiled back. A smile he hasn't seen before.

"My names Hino Kahoko… what's yours?"

"Len. Tsukimori Len."

.

Since then on, he spends most of his time with her than practicing. They had been in an issue as a couple but tend to ignore it. Also, nobody dares to bully her anymore or else… they'll have to face _him_.

.

"would you like to visit my house sometimes? I bet my sister would like to meet you." She offered with a smile he can't resist.

"Sure. When?"

"Um… when are you free?"

"I'm free today." He answered without looking back at her.

"So.. after school?"

He diverted his gaze at her, then ruffled her hair. "Sure"

she pouted at her now messy hair, yet smiled afterwards.

.

.

After school, he kept his promise and walked home with her to pay a visit.

"That's cool, Tsukimori-kun. I wish I could play it too."

"Would you like me to teach you?"

"Seriously? I would—" she stopped from her tracks as soon as their house came to sight. The once cheerful facade vanished.

"Hino? What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "T-that's my house… over there…" she pointed towards an old two-story house.

"Let's get going then." But Kahoko didn't budge.

"What's wrong?"

"I… don't feel like going home today." She uttered before running away towards a different direction.

"Hino!" it was not in his nature to run, but he has to.

.

.

.

He found her sitting at the river back, hugging her knees. "Hey… Is something the matter?" he asked.

She didn't reply. She was only staring blankly ahead.

"Is there something bugging you?"

"Tsukimori-kun…" she finally spoke.

"What is it?"

She took a long pause before speaking. "Is it really okay for you to be with me all the time?"

"Of course." He answered without any second thoughts.

"But you know nothing about me…"

"I don't care."

"Later, you might regret ever meeting me…"

"I won't."

"Please, Tsukimori-kun… stay away from me already…"

"I can't do that. I won't leave you."

She turned to him with teary eyes and shouted; "Please, Tskimori-kun!"

"I said I won't!" he shouted back, as furious as she was.

She only kept her stare at him, on the verge f crying. "Why…"

He was taken aback. "Why? That's right… why…" it was his turn to ask himself. Not for long, he came up with an answer.

"That's because… Because I like you, Hino."

She let out a soft gasp. Streaks of tears rolled down her porcelain cheeks. At that moment, she fancy that the word stopped for her, and only for her. She knew she should be pushing him away now, but...

"Thank you."

he shook his head "There's no need for you to thank me."

"No. I want to. Being loved sincerely by the person you admired he most has been my dream. Although I swear to myself never to love again because of what my previous boyfriend had done to me."

He held wrist, pulling her closer to him, sealing her in his arms. "I'll help you get over from your past relationship."

She buried her face in his chest and nodded, releasing the heavy feeling that had been long trapped inside her.

.

.

.

One day, two days, five days have passed and yet he haven't caught a glimpse of the redhead lass.

"Oi, Tsukimori! Where's you freaky girlfriend? Did she ditch you already?"

"AHAHAHA!"

Len only glared at them. He had been receiving mockery such as this lately.

After another 5 minutes of wait at the meeting place, he stood up. He lost all the patience ion him and decided to head over to their place instead.

.

.

No lights were on albeit it doesn't seem like it's abandoned either. Newly washed clothes of a woman hanged outside to dry. Grasses on the lawn were never trimmed as they were now tall.

Without hesitation, he rang the doorbell. A fine redhead lady, donned in an up-to-toe dress came out. Her face was pale, eye bags forming under her eyes, streaks of wrinkles curved on her forehead, and hair is tied up in a bun with few strands fell at the side.

"Excuse me, young man... How may I help you?" she asked sweetly, approaching Len by the gate.

"Could you be Hino Kahoko's sister?"

"Y-yes… I am… and who might you be?"

"My name is Tsukimori Len. I study in the same school with her. A 2nd year music ed student. Last week, she was supposed to bring me here but something came up so sudden. And today we are supposed to meet, and yet, she didn't showed up. Something unpleasant happening to her played through my mind. And I suppose she could be here." He explained.

Her sister shivered, eyes showed extreme shock.

"W-what are you talking about, young man…?" she stammered.

"Huh?"

"My s-sister, Kahoko… has been dead for ten years already…"

.

.

.

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**CrImSoN tEaR**

**Chapter 2**

Len sat up from his bed, sweating. He can't get himself to sleep.

_"My s-sister, Kahoko… Has been dead for ten years already…"_ These words kept on ringing in his ears like they were recorded to be played over and over again.

If she really is dead, then who's that girl he sees in school?

_"No. Kahoko is alive."_

_He sister shook her head. "That's not possible. I'm even the one who saw her slaughtered body inside her cabinet."_

_"S-slaughtered?"_

_"Yes. But until now, the person who mercilessly did it to her was not yet found to atone for his or her sins."_

And tomorrow, she promised to accompany him to her grave.

.

.

.

It was surely a bright sunny morning. Kahoko's sister was busy washing the dishes with no lights on. Their electricity had been cut off for six months already.

While doing so, chill breeze brushed over her skin.

But the thing that caught her attention most is… hearing her imouto's chuckles, coming from her room.

She was not scared. For ten long years, she longed for her visit… but never did she. She wanted to see her face again, hear her angelic voice again, but even in a dream, she never showed up. And maybe today is her first time to do so.

She rotated the door knob sluggishly. The opening of the door made a creek sound.

"K-Kahoko?" she gulped. It has also been a long time since she last stepped in her room.

She approached her cabinet where the chuckles were coming from. "Are you here…? Kahoko?" both hands opened the chabinet door and—

"BOO!"

"Ka…K-Kahoko…" her eyes grew wide, one foot took a step backward, it was undeniable that she was shaking in fear.

There she was… right in front of her… inside her cabinet where she was found dead.

"Onee-chan! Yasahiburi!"

"Kaho…" her sight was slightly spinning, as though she was going to faint.

"Onee-chan…" kahoko hugged her sister's waist. "I missed you so much!"

Her sister brought her hand to kahoko's hair, brushing it tenderly.

"I missed you, too…"

"You know… it's very lonely to my new home. I feel like I don't want to go back there. But…" Kahoko stared straight in her eyes, showing sighs of plead. "If you will come with me, I won't be lonely anymore."

She leaned her ear on her sister's chest, listening to the sound of her heartbeat.

Her sister did not know what to do, nor say. Ever since kahoko left, life to her had been meaningless.

Slowly, she nodded. "Yes, kahoko… I'd love to. But now's not the right time."

Kahoko gripped tighter to her sister's shirt in disappointment.

"But nee-chan…" from her right hand, she secretly took out a sharp knife, pointing it at her sister's back.

"Onee-chan… We'll surely live happily ever after."

she raised the knife a little higher, aiming for the right spot, when suddenly—

"Kahoko, NO—!" A lad screamed, standing by the door way, furiously panting.

"Tsuki…mori-kun…" her hand released the knife, letting it fall on the floor.

"Don't be foolish! Her death is not for you to decide!"

Kahoko withdrew her arms and moved away from her sister, ashamed at her ridiculous attempt. She slid herself back in the cabinet, and closed the door to hide herself.

"Kaho,wait—" when her sister opened the cabinet again, it was now empty.

.

.

.

That same afternoon, they visited her grave and placed a bouquet of her favorite flowers.

**_R.I.P._**

**_Hino Kahoko_**

**_Born on: February 27, 1985_**

**_Died on: November 8, 2001_**

"It's really hard for me to believe…"

"I understand how you must feel, Len-san." She consoled, placing a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

Her sight landed on a familiar grave that looked like nobody visits.

"And that grave over there…" she pointed for him to see. "Is where her late boyfriend, Tsuchiura-san lies."

His golden orbs widen for sometime. "she once told me about him… but I never thought he already passed away."

She bowed her head somberly. "As rumors go, he suicided after a week of Kahoko's death. He jumped off from the rooftop of Seiso Academy."

"What? Suicide? Why?"

"Maybe because… he cannot accept my sister's loss. That's what we believe at least."

.

.

.

**To be Continued...**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview:<strong>

"No! Don't do this to me…"

"Please! I'm begging you… I'm sorry. Please spare me! AAAHH!"

He held her wrist tightly, then pulled her up. He then shifted his hand to her neck, pinning her on the wall.

"Say your last words, MY Kahoko."

"I… w-want… to live…"

He raised the knife, and immediately punctured her heart.

Blood began to drip down, one after another.


	3. Chapter 3

**CrImSoN tEaR**

**Last Chapter**

"There you are, Tsukimori-kun!"

Len jumped out from his bed, startled. "K-Kaho? !"

"I noticed that you can't sleep. So i came up with the idea of singing you a lullaby." She giggled that only frightened him more.

"No. It's all right. I'm not really in the mood to sleep."

Her childish grin turned into a cute pout. "Are you avoiding me now? I knew it... You'll also leave me afterwards..."

He suddenly felt guilty. He didn't really like seeing her sad. He did told her that he wont leave her no matter what, and help her get over with the hardships she's going through. But what he's doing now...

"Alright, then." he gave up.

She lightened up in an instant. "YAY! Sore jaa, lay your head on my lap." She sat on his bed, offering her lap to make pillow, tapping it thrice.

He heaved a sigh, afterwards, he complied with a smile. He rested his head comfortably on her lap, while she brushed some strands of his hair off his face, gently.

As he closed his eyes, a vision of memories not his own, came to sight.

_.  
><em>

_"Ryou-kun! Stop! I said I don't want!"_

_"Just one, Kahoko." He said before he lounged his lips on her neck once again._

_"R-Ryou-kun!" she shouted once more, pushing him away._

_"Be quiet!"_

_"Get away from me!" she pushed him with hard force and slapped him, leaving red mark on his cheek._

_"Why you..." he captured her wrist tightly and continued on with the process._

_"R-Ryou-kun...!" she shouted, eyes closed tight, avoiding him as much as possible. She kicked him at his side, causing Ryoutarou to wince in pain._

_"DAMN!" he cursed.  
><em>

_While he was too occupied in nursing himself, Kaho grabbed this opportunity to escape. She ran upstairs, towards her room to answer her ringing phone and ask for help._

_"HEY!" still in pain, he followed her ._

_He coincidentally saw a knife lying down on the table. He immediately picked it and hastened his walk towards the anxious Kahoko._

_._

_As she entered her room, her phone was nowhere to be found. The heavy footsteps, walking upstairs grew louder and louder. She used her petite body to block the door.  
><em>

_"No! Don't do this to me, Ryou-kun..." she pleaded, trying to lock herself inside her dim room._

_"You can run, but you can't hide." He said, grinning perniciously._

_"I'm begging you! I'm sorry... please spare me!"_

_He used his force to push the door open_ _that sent her flying at the corner._

_"Ryou-kun... I'll... give you whatever you want."_

_He smirked, slowly making his way towards her. "It's too late for that now, sweet Kahoko."_

_The knife glistened in the sun light as she can now see her own reflection from it._

_She was shaking terribly. Her feet grew cold, palms were sweating. All she can do now was to scream, though it will be pointless for no one will surely hear her._

_He pulled her up by the wrist, then shifted his hand to hold her neck, pinning her on the wall._

_"R-Ry..." She held his wrists with her hands, trying to free her neck from his hold, struggling hard to breathe._

_"Say you last words, My Kahoko..."_

_"I... want... to live..."_

_He raised the knife, then immediately punctured her heart. Blood began to drip down on the floor one after another._

_._

_._

_._

_A week after her death, Tsuchiura Ryoutarou went up the school's rooftop to refresh. Nobody was blaming him for her death,. Nobody knows..._

_He did love her. He never wished for it to happen. Regret... how much he hated that word. He's lamenting. A thing he never wished to experience._

_Just when he turned around to go back, Kahoko's spirit appeared in front of him. She was wearing a white dress although covered in blood. Her feet weren't touching the floor, her eyes focused on him in a sharp glare._

_He stiffened, wind breeze filled the atmosphere.  
><em>

_"Ka... Kahoko...?" he tried to say, as though there was big lump in his throat. Line of sweats rolled down at the side of his face. She wasn't speaking. Instead, she advanced forward, approaching him in a slow motion. His numb legs and knees didn't allow him to run. He wouldn't survive either way._

_This is surely not the Kahoko he loved, and still love. She became this horrible ghost and it is his fault.  
><em>

_"W-what I did b-back then... I'm so s-sorry... I didn't know what i was doing. Kahoko... y-you forgive me... don't you?"_

_She didn't listen, her glare sharpened. She continued floating forward while he steps backward in fright. That's the only thing his feet lets him to do._

_"K-Kaho..."_

_His hips felt the railings as she was still moving forward. If he continues moving backward, it's no doubt he'll fall._

_"I'll take you to hell with me." She said in a low tone, and smirked.  
><em>

_She reached for him with her bloody hand, but he did everything to avoid her._

_"G-get away...!"_

_Since the railings were still low that time, he noticed himself falling, the gravity inviting him to fall down._

_"You should die..." She moved closer to him and in a quick flash, down he fell to the ground._

_"AAAHHH!" he screamed on the top of his lungs._

.

.

.

Len opened his eyes once the truth has been revealed to him.

"So... That's what happened, huh..." he mumbled, still in deep thought.

"Sadly, that's my fate."

He lifted his chin to look at her. "Did you show that to me on purpose?"

She nodded. "Now, hush... go back to sleep." She ordered, caressing his soft and smooth cheek.

.

As he drifted back to his peaceful slumber, she reached for the knife hidden behind her back, slowly drawing it closer to her beloved.

.

.

.

**END**


End file.
